


disconnected

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Based on Arc-V Episode 104
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya feels, and then he doesn't.</p>
<p>(Short drabble about how Yuuya feels about what happened during episode 104.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	disconnected

"Bring smiles with dueling. That is certainly an ideal. But we can only achieve that ideal after Academia has been defeated!" 

"Yuuto!" Yuuya's scream is muffled in the feeling of losing control of his voice. And then, losing control of his body.

_It hurts._

That's what Yuuya thinks, but he quickly realizes that isn't quite accurate.

_It's scary._

It's like something is being taken away from him, something too valuable, too important to not chase after. Something he has to protect at all cost.

He struggles to regain control.

But he hears Yuuto, Yuuto who speaks with both of their voices, who speaks like it's his body and not Yuuya's.

There's brute force in Yuuto's duel, that's what Yuuya knows. Because he feels Yuuto's anger - has felt it more than once already - but this time it doesn't take over his emotions; it just disconnects him.

Disconnects him from his own body.

With Yuuto's turn ending, Yuuya feels his body again, but he also feels the lingering knowledge that he isn't safe anymore.

Yuuya thinks, thinks hard, thinks about a way that doesn't result with Yuuto taking his body from him again.

So he protects Dark Rebellion, protects it like it's his life, and hopes that Yuuto will leave him be if he does.

Futile hope.

It isn't long until Yuuto's anger returns, full force. Yuuya understands Yuuto's feelings, he thinks, but he still wants to know where his father is; he wants to duel this man from Academia so maybe he can find out more.

_That's not selfish, right?_

"Right now, I’m regretting that I’ve ever gone to the Standard Dimension. If I had stayed in Heartland, I would have probably been able to protect Kaito’s family and my many comrades!"

Yuuya feels it again, the feeling of his body not being his, but he fights it, tries to talk to Yuuto. 

He feels like he should listen to Yuuto, listen more, but instead he frantically tries to stop Yuuto from doing that to him again.

"Enough! Stop it! Yuuto!"

Too late. 

Yuuya has to hear himself recite the summon chant, his voice laced with the presence of an undying desire for revenge that's not his.

_Revenge?_

He recalls them, Yuuto's words, the same words that Yuuto rejected for the sake of revenge. _Dueling for smiles._

_Why?_

Yuuya's thoughts are interrupted when his body is flung into a wall that immediately collapses on top of him.

Then he feels again. Pain. Slowly, he opens his eyes, and pays enough attention to understand that he'd just dueled Academia's Commander-in-Chief.

"Commander-in-Chief..." 

Yuuya closes his eyes again, both for a lack of power and because he's fine just knowing his body is his for a while.


End file.
